Heal Flower
Heal Flower is a Spawnable Plant and ability of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It can be planted by any member of the plant faction if it has at least one, although the Sunflower has the special skill to be able to spawn one. It heals nearby players. It appears to be identical as a Marigold, albeit with yellow petals and not being able to produce any money. A fair tactic is to plant it to the front of a garden in Garden Ops with Tallnut Battlements protecting it. Remember to keep a eye on it, as the Sunflower's version despawns 30 seconds after being deployed. The alternate ability is the Dark Flower. It takes 45 seconds to recharge. Description Sunflower's ability Heal Flowers can be deployed to help keep the Sunflower and her teammates in the fight. Spawnable Plant Continuously generates sundrops, which can heal nearby Plants. Health A Heal Flower for Sunflower's ability has 275 health. A Spawnable Heal Flower has less than or equal to 102 health. Strategies The Heal Flower is ideal to have around if your team lacks a Sunflower. It will provide health but be sure to protect it from zombies since the Heal Flower is defenseless on its own. In Garden Ops, when the plants must escape after the tenth wave, there will be a single flower pot in the landing zone. This flower pot is meant to contain a Heal Flower so be sure to place one in it because it will be needed while fending off the zombies from the landing zone. There are three effective ways to protect it. One, as the Cactus, put some Potato Mines around the Heal Flower so if any non-ranged zombies try to bite it, they will get blown up. Two, also as the Cactus, put Tallnut Battlements, or Iron Maidens, around the Heal Flower. This will protect it from ranged zombies. And finally three, as the Chomper, put some Spikeweeds around the Heal Flower, as it will act in a similar way to putting Potato Mines around it. Gallery Healflower.PNG|Heal Flower icon for Sunflower's ability Heal_Flower_hd.png|Heal Flower's sticker Heal_Flower_in_game.png|Heal Flower in-game Vanquished Heal Flower.PNG|A Vanquished Heal Flower Trivia *Unlike Sunflower, they will always heal and are never busy with anything else. However, they are still fragile, and the team needs to be in close proximity to it in order to be healed. *When Sunflower uses its Heal Flower ability, the Heal Flower is similar in appearance to an orange Marigold. *Heal Flower (Sunflower ability version) lasts 30 seconds and produces 3 sun at a time, 12 times. Each sun heals 5 HP. The potted plant version produces sun more slowly but never fades. However, it produces more sun at a time. *Heal Flower is currently the only Spawnable Plant that does not attack the zombies. *Sunflower's Heal Flower has more orange-ish petals than the potted plant. *Heal Flower is currently the only Spawnable Plant that can die from a single Spawnable Zombies' bite. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Abilities Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Rare Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants